


Call Me "The Riddler"

by S_222



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Dry Humping, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_222/pseuds/S_222
Summary: An alternate ending for the scene where Edward corners Oswald and Ivy and demands he calls him the Riddler.





	Call Me "The Riddler"

**Author's Note:**

> Mature content towards the end!

"You're going to do one thing for me before you die"

Oswald can't help but roll his eyes at his ex-right hand man, refusing to take him seriously even with the gun poking sharply into his chest.

"Call me the Riddler" Nygma orders, pulling Oswald in by the neck of his shirt. If one of them had shifted any closer their noses would be touching. 

Ed's hot breath contributes to the heat on Oswald's face that was already ignited by the rage he felt. 

Oswald would be lying to himself if he didn't admit to enjoying the temporary closeness these two "enemies" were sharing. Deep down, he hoped this was all one big bluff, that Edward would have thought of Oswald's return as a second chance that was brought to him after the deep regret of shooting his best friend. Yet, standing there with Edward peering into his green eyes, he wasn't so sure his friend was still in there.

That didn't stop him from wanting to push his buttons though.

"No". Oswald spits the word at Ed, returning his glare with the same level of intensity and challenging his dominance. 

Oswald could see the veins in Ed's neck tense making him feel a bit of joy at inflicting anger in his opponent.

"You have a choice Oswald, this can happen real quick" he pauses briefly to dig his gun even deeper into his flesh, the cold barrel almost electrifying. "Or it can take hours..". Ed trails the gun up slowly, moving along Oswald's neck. He angles his own head so his voice is in Oswald's ear and lets his lips graze over the delicate skin. "days.."

Oswald shivers underneath Ed's hold, body tingling in way that he probably shouldn't be feeling. Edward smiles to himself at the clear effect he still holds over this little penguin. Only Oswald refuses to let Ed win this power game of his, using his strength to shove Ed back an inch so he can resume their intense stare session.

"I choose option B.. Ed, since saying that ridiculous name would be torture itself!" Oswald makes sure to emphasize each syllable.

The look of intensity between the two reaches a whole new level. Everyone else in the room are completely forgotten at this point. Before Oswald has time to think, Edward viciously moves his hand that was holding onto Oswald's collar to the back of his hair, tugging harshly at the thick black strands.

Their bodies are pushed flush against one another and Oswald gasps at the feeling of something digging into his stomach. He had at first thought it was the gun, but when Edward begins caressing his jawline with it, he is quick to make the connection.

Their fight for dominance was undeniably turning Edward on.

"Very well" Ed begins, trying his best to ignore the tightness from his pants. "Slow and painful it shall be".

Oswald couldn't help his mind drift to dirty thoughts, wondering what "slow" and "painful" meant for him coming from Edward Nygma. It was almost impossible not to have his mind in the gutter with the boner of the only man hes had eyes for pressed up against him.

He opens his mouth to reply, but is quickly cut off.

"Everyone out" Ed orders to the audience that surrounds them.

Barbara raises a single blonde eyebrow at the man who's fiery expression remains glued on Oswald's.

"Uh.. excuse me?" 

"Out" he repeats, making no attempt to move his eyes away from the green ones that continued to pierce into his. 

With a dissatisfied groan, Barbara finally obeys, leaving the room with the rest of her confused friends and a worried Ivy.

Oswald holds his breath as he listens to the echoing of footsteps growing fainter until the two are finally left alone. The tension in the air somehow thickens as their heavy breathing echos throughout the empty space. Oswald braces himself for some sort of outburst but is instead surprised to feel the grip around his hair loosen until he is free to move about again. 

He takes a step back, rubbing angrily at the back of his sore head before directing a sour expression back at Ed. No longer in his grasp, he feels a new found burst of confidence as he speaks. 

"What's wrong, Edward? You don't have the guts to go through with it?"

This makes the tall man laugh, lowering his gun to return to his back pocket. 

"Alright Oswald, you want to try to one up me in this dominance game - Fine. I'm giving you the opportunity to prove to me that you are a worthy enough opponent to even get on my level". He brings his hands up for a single loud clap that manages to startle his opponent. "Good luck"

The cockiness in Edwards voice makes Oswald want to lunge at the man but he instead redirects his attention to the context of his words. 

"What's your point!?" he shouts, completely lost at what Ed is trying to get at.

"No weapons. No back up. Just you and me, fighting till whoever gets the upper-hand and puts the other out of their pathetic misery".

Oswald scoffs.

"Are you serious, Ed?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Admit that you just don't want to kill me".

Edward tenses, looking down at his shoes.

"Of course I want to kill you, you murdered the women I love and somehow came back from the dead!!"

Oswald tries to push away the hurt that rises in his chest.

"I did you a favor and you know it!!"

Ed grits his teeth as he continues to listen.

"For someone who claims to be a genius, you sure are missing a big chunk of information"

Nygma rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Isabelle -"

"Isabell-A" Ed corrects.

Oswald swallows hard, trying to control his rage only to fail this time.

"Oh like pronouncing the name of a DEAD women correctly matters in the first place!!"

And just like that, Oswald see's the exact moment Edward snaps. No longer able to contain his anger and within seconds Oswald is painfully crushed with the weight of Edward pinning him against the wall.

"Ow! I wasn't ready!!" the smaller man shouts, stunned from the sudden attack. Through sore muscles and draining energy, Oswald attempts his speech about Isabella once again knowing full well of the thin ice he is already on. 

"As I was trying to say before I was so rudely interup-" Oswald's voice goes hoarse, windpipes cut off by Edwards tightening grip around his neck. Oswald's eyes widen in shock, desperately clawing in an attempt to pry Edward off of his throat.

"It's - ah - j-just as they wanted" he manages to choke out.

Stars begin to fill Oswald's vision as the lack of oxygen takes its effect much quicker than even Edward anticipates. 

Edward wasn't intending to choke him to death, only scare him. He loosens his grip, using Oswald's words as an excuse to let go.

"What do you mean?" he asks. He removes one hand from Oswald's neck and redirects it to push flat against his stomach to ensure he remains locked in place. The rapid rise and fall of Oswald gasps for air mixed with the thumping of the vein in his neck does nothing to help the stiffness in Ed's pants. 

Even struggling to regain his breath, Oswald could still feel how hard Edward was. 

After all, Ed 'loves a neck'.

When he regains composure, he finally gets out the words hes been trying to say.

"The Court of Owls. The ones who run Gotham behind closed doors. They saw how strong we were together, and they used a Kristen Kringle clone to turn us against one another."

Ed freezes like a complete statue except for the line that forms on his forehead. His brain seemed to go into over-drive thinking about Oswald's words that he doesn't even hear Oswald taunt "and you call yourself a genius! HA!". 

On one hand, his anger wanted to dismiss Oswald's explanation and end things once and for all. But on the other hand his mixed feelings for his old friend, slight arousal, and deep need for a companion who understood him as much as Oswald had wanted to believe those words. It would make Isabella's death easier to move on from and might be the turning point the two needed for a rekindling in their relationship.

As Edward continued to work through his thought process, he had failed to notice his weakening grasp on Oswald that gave his opponent the perfect opportunity to shove and knock him off his feet. Edward falls backwards, landing hard against the cold ground.

"And for the record, I win!" Oswald grins down with a smirk, towering over Edward for the first time today.

Edward uses his remaining energy to latch onto Oswald's bad leg, successfully bringing him down on his stomach with a loud thud beside him.

Oswald lets out a cry of pain at the weight of his body landing on his bad leg, significantly slowing him down. He is only able to to flip over on his back before Edward is on top of him, straddling his lap and pinning his hands above his head.

"Face it Oswald" he leans down so his lips are less than an inch from his own. "You. will. always lose..."

In normal circumstances, those words would spur Oswald on. But all Ozzie can seem to focus on is Ed's length pushed up even further against him in their new position. 

His breathing makes his words shaky but Oswald Cobblepot refuses to lose this game. 

"Actually Ed" he pauses, bending his knee so that it rubs tauntingly against the bigger man's crotch. Edward gasps at the contact, jaw clenching tight to quickly shut himself up and hide his pleasure. Oswald smiles deviously "I never lose when it comes to driving you crazy" 

Nygma's mind fogs up, completely forgetting what conflict even lead them here in the first place. He had been hard for so long that he was extra sensitive. He needed relief and fast. 

Oswald bites his lip in an attempt to keep himself from moaning just from hearing Edwards cry of pleasure as he seats himself down against his knee in a desperate attempt at more friction. 

Oswald was now equally as hard as Ed was. He stretches his leg back down and grasps either side of Edward's hips to force him down on his own length. Even through the layers of fabric, the intimacy of rubbing themselves against one another was almost more than Oswald could handle. 

Ed's second gasp of pleasure vibrates against Oswald's lips as he closes the distance between their panting mouths. Ed bites at Oswald's lip, tugging gently to stretch the skin and lets it snap back before reclaiming his mouth with his tongue. He moves a hand down to the band of Oswald's pants, sliding underneath the layers. Oswald's cries out against Ed's lips at the contact of bare flesh against his length and its music to both the Riddler and Ed's ears.

Ed breaks the kiss, leaning down to whisper in his desperate penguins ear.

"I bet I could get you to scream Riddler this way".

The lust and deep vibration of Ed's voice is enough to have Oswald release another moan, thrusting his hips up to meet the rhythm of Ed's hand.

Before Edward can plant a sloppy kiss to Oswald's neck, a voice from the doorway has them both snapping their heads in it's direction.

"You've got to be kidding me" Barbara lets out a piercing laugh while the rest of them stand shocked at the embarrassed hot mess they see before them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been copying over some of my work from Wattpad to on here, and this was one of them! Hope you all enjoyed xoxo


End file.
